Matt's Pink Apron
by Liana D. S
Summary: The story about Matt 'baby-sitting' three five-graders: Takaishi, Ichijouji, and Yagami. A piece of Matt's sweetness. Super slight childish romance.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm back, with my third fic in this fandom. My school days are so hectic lately... Actually, I had some difficulties with Major Arcana, but I guess I just need some refreshments by writing a new smaller project :) Sorry for the followers of Major Arcana ..._

_OK, here you go, RnR if you don't mind. :)_

* * *

**His Brother**

Matt and TK were visiting their grandmother's grave with their mother when they saw something gloomy not too far away, still in the graveyard area. A group of people wore black-dominated outfit. They were crying. A lady seemed ready to faint whenever because of her crying. A man tried to calm her down. Beside him was a grief-stricken boy, holding a framed photo of an older boy. Nancy-Matt's and TK's mother-was still kneeling down beside the grave (maybe praying, maybe just remembering the old times when her mother was still alive) when TK tugged his brother's shirt. "Who died, Matt?" the younger blond pointed to the nearby funeral.

"Hm, wait," Matt paid more attention on the framed photo and turned sad after he remembered who it was in the photo, "Oh. It's Ichijouji Sam. Remember that genius from my class I ever told you about?"

TK nodded; the news of a deadly traffic accident that killed Sam was everywhere, since the boy was very well-known as a child prodigy. He then realized that the boy holding the photo of Sam looked like Sam. "Is he Sam's brother, Matt?"

"Most likely," Seeing TK bite his lower lip, Matt asked worriedly, "TK?"

Silent tears ran down from TK's baby blue eyes. He looked up at Matt. "He must be so sad right now." TK pointed the raven-haired boy—Sam's little brother. TK was a crybaby, but Matt saw TK's tears differently that time. A strong empathy towards an unknown boy was not something TK (and Matt) used to show. Matt held TK's shoulders. "He'll be OK, TK. I believe he knows that his brother is happy in the afterlife."

"Matt..." TK was now hugging Matt's legs, "I can't imagine how it feels if I lose you."

Matt was petrified.

"Everyone will die someday,right?" TK started to sob, "Does that mean we can't be together forever? That someday, I'll be like the boy over there, crying while holding your photo without you by my side? That someday, I'll lose you forever and I can't visit you again in Dad's place?"

Matt didn't want this conversation to continue, but he must say something to end it. He brought TK up and gave an unwanted answer with a heavy sigh. "Yes."

TK burst into tears and buried his face in Matt's chest. "I don't want to lose you, Matt... It's worst than being separated by Mom and Dad like now..."

Hearing TK sob, Nancy turned around. She got shocked and stricken after seeing tears on her tough older son's face. "Matt, TK?" Nancy walked closer to his boys and patted Matt's back.

"Don't say it...please, TK." Matt said shakily. Nancy was shocked even more when Matt told what he and TK were talking about before. She hugged them both, muttering some encouraging words, and the cry subsided, but everytime Matt imagined what TK said, his tears came out again uncontrollably. He couldn't imagine leaving TK forever. He couldn't imagine TK leaving him forever, either. Matt glanced back at the boy in the mourning outfit, imagining that the boy was TK holding a photo of him. That time, Matt (and probably TK) wanted to rush right away to the boy to encourage him because they understood how it was to share a strong brotherhood, despite being separated miles away.

* * *

A week later, Matt and TK saw Sam's little brother again when the two were eating ice cream in the playground. The boy was sitting on an end of a seesaw. No one sat on the other end. Matt sighed sadly. He hated to see loneliness because it reminded him of his old self.

Suddenly, TK dragged him to the lonesome boy. Matt was almost stumbled, but he managed to stabilize himself. The boy looked up after TK and Matt stood right beside him. TK outstretched his hand and smiled. "Hi. I'm Takaishi Takeru, call me TK. What's your name?"

The boy shook TK's hand groggily. "I'm Ichijouji Ken." He said while looking at Matt in curiosity. Matt realized this and introduced himself. "Ishida Yamato, call me Matt. I'm TK's brother." Matt tried to be friendly. Ken only nodded plainly. TK got on the other end of the seesaw. "It's been a long time since the last time I got on a seesaw. C'mon, Ken, let's play!"

Ken turned to TK and smiled. The two played on the seesaw together. Matt was happy to see TK cheer up the lonesome boy. The two began a conversation, from where-you-live-in to school things. Matt decided to buy them ice cream, although it was another cone for TK. When Matt came back, surprisingly, the younger boys were talking about their families.

"So that's why you and your brother have different family names." Ken concluded. It seemed like the two were talking about Matt's divorced parents. "Yes, but I still can visit him sometimes, so can he," TK then gave Ken a compassionate look, "Matt and I saw you at the cemetery last week. Um, Matt said it was the funeral of Ichijouji Sam... Is he your brother?"

Ken simply nodded. Matt elbowed TK, asking him not to ask further. Matt turned to Ken, kneeling so he could see Ken's eyes. "I'm sorry for TK's straightforwardness."

Ken washed away his swelling tears. _Boys don't cry_, he said to himself. He smiled. "It's OK, Matt."

Matt gave the two their sundaes. They sat on a nearby bench. TK chattered about a sweet girl named Kari in his school, a brat that liked to play pranks on others named Davis, a group of boys who thought they were the coolest guys in the school, and this and that. "Hey, TK, give Ken a chance to talk." Matt pointed to Ken. TK pouted. Matt ruffled TK's hair. "We'll talk about your mates on the way home. I promise to listen."

TK was cheered up. "OK," he licked his ice cream, "Ken, it's your turn."

Ken seemed nervous. "Um... I guess I have nothing to say..."

Just after Ken said so, some colourful bubbles flew towards him and the blonds. A group of boys blew them, competing to make more bubbles than the others. Past flashed before Ken's eyes. Sam cut a plastic straw and prepared the liquid soap to play with. He let Ken play first because he wasn't good at making bubbles. Ken made big ones with the help of plastic straw. He laughed proudly and Sam smiled. _"You're great, Ken. Make some more." _was what he said next. Yes, Sam said Ken was great, but actually, Ken was nothing compared to Sam. Sam achieved nearly everything in school while Ken didn't even set goals for himself. Sam's parents were proud of him, so was Ken, but it changed to complete envy when Sam got all the attention Ken wanted. The envy turned into a very dark thought: if Sam disappeared, then things would be much better.

TK was popping the bubbles playfully when Ken started crying. Matt panicked. "Hey, hey, TK, stop popping the bubbles! You make Ken cry!" Matt brought TK up to stop the shortie, but Ken quickly shook his head, indicating that it wasn't TK who made him cry. And Ken spilled everything.

"You wished your brother disappeared?" TK stared at Ken in horror.

"Yes, but now I realize that it was the worst thing I've ever wished because I miss him so badly once he'd gone..."

Matt didn't know well about other kids younger than him except TK, so he didn't know how to comfort Ken. He stroke Ken's shoulder gently without saying a word. TK stepped forward and followed his brother maturely. Matt smiled on this sight and his smile grew wider after TK said sympathetically, "I will lend my brother to you if you don't mind, Ken..."

Ken's cry subsided. "Look, your ice cream start to melt," Matt licked the melted side of Ken's ice cream, "If you're not going to finish that up, TK will, so hurry up before he springs upon you."

Ken let out a small weary laugh, but as TK pouted and punched Matt continuously and said, "I'm not an ice-cream addict!", Ken laughed more freely. TK stopped punching his brother, blinking in disbelief, then opened his mouth in excitement, "Ken laughs!"

* * *

The sun was settling down when TK and Ken finished their sweet treats. "Ken, TK and I will walk you home. Can you show us the way to your house?"

"Sure."

The three walked hand-in-hand to Ken's house, with Matt holding the younger boys. TK tried to pull Matt to himself several times with jealousy; he didn't really want to share Matt, but Matt reminded him of his promise. "Ken is alone without Sam. Please be kind." Matt whispered to his mini version.

TK nodded. He clutched onto his brother's hand tightly as if saying, "You're still my big brother, Matt, even when I'm sharing you with Ken." Matt held his giggle to see TK's selfish expression. He loved the possessive TK, but for a moment, he must be Ken's brother also.

"Thank you for walking me home, Matt, TK," Ken stood in front of his apartment with a delightful smile, "Next time, let's play again."

Matt and TK agreed and finally, they bid farewell. When Matt was turning away, Ken suddenly tugged Matt's black shirt. "What is it, Ken?"

"Thank you for being my brother for a while. It's fun," He said shyly, "You too, TK. Thank you for lending me your brother."

Matt only ruffled Ken's hair and gave him a you're-welcome smile. TK nodded several times quickly. "But he's still my brother." He said, holding Matt's sleeve.

"TK!"

"Of course he is," Ken giggled, "See you later, guys."

Ken entered his apartment, and the Ishida-Takaishi brothers walked home.

* * *

_Thanks for RnR! And also, thanks for the one following my previous stories, you're great :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Their Sitter**

Several years later...

"What?!" Joe kept his phone in a safe distance, so that the shout wouldn't pierce his ears, "YOU GIVE ME YOUR TASK TO BABY-SIT TWO FIVE GRADERS FOR A WEEK JUST BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID ALLERGIES?"

"What's gotten into you, Matt?" Joe replied calmly (Matt returned the question to Joe) while cleaning his runny nose with a tissue, "It's not a baby-sitting task. Your baby bro asked me whether I can help him study for upcoming mid-semester tests or not, and I said I can, but I suddenly remembered my hay fever and the pollen count, so I rearranged the plan."

"It's even worse! That means they will ask my help to solve their studying problems and you know I'm not that good!"

"At least, you're better than Tai."

"Ask Izzy! Or Sora!"

"Izzy will be in Hokkaido with his parents until next week. Sora will be busy preparing school festival until next week, too."

Matt thought hard to get himself out of this. "Yolei?"

"She is preparing her upcoming test, too, so she is undeniably busy. You won't count on Cody, I guess. Mimi's in America. Davis is sick and June is busy taking care of him—to everyone's surprise, since their parents are still out of the town. You can consider her better this time, Matt." Joe gave the reasons why only Matt was available,adding a mocking tone at the end of his explanation. Matt grunted. "She's hunting for your brother, Joe. Tell him to watch out."

Joe laughed, but then sneezed pretty badly. _Luckily, phone doesn't transfer snots_, Matt thought. A shaky voice begged on the other end of the phone, "Please, Matt... I'm feeling guilty to cancel TK's plan to study. I've made a guiding worksheet to help him as an exchange and I've asked Ichijouji to come with him and explain it. You just need to watch over them as they can study properly under supervision. Please..."

Joe coughed and Matt sighed again. "You sound miserable, Mr. Doctor. Get well soon, so I can take a revenge. I'll take care of them." Matt was sure at the other end, Joe was smiling in relief. "Thank you, Matt. I will do something for you when I get better."

"Oh, is that so? Go call Mimi and say you love her."

"I won't!" Joe quickly refused, then sneezed again, "Ah, have fun with the boys.. Later, Matt..."

Sneeze again before the call ended.

* * *

The doorbell rang. Matt knew it wasn't his father: Malcolm wouldn't be home for two weeks because of his job. _What a workaholic_, Matt thought, quite proud but also sad about it. The blond opened the door and saw...wait. There supposed to be two boys going to his apartment, but in front of Matt that time, there were two boys...and a girl. "Kari?"

"Oi! Your baby bro's here!" TK wove his hand in front of Matt, pretended to be hurt because Matt didn't greet him first. All of them laughed. "Come here, you _baby_ bro!" Matt got TK's fisherman hat.

"Hey, give it back!" TK got his hat and placed it in its proper place again. Matt smiled. His baby bro wasn't a baby anymore. TK was taller everytime he came back to Matt's place. _Must be because of basketball_, Matt pondered.

"Guys, come in," Matt stepped into the apartment, followed by TK, Kari, and Ken, "Kari, I didn't know you decided to join them."

"I'm sorry. Actually...umm..." Kari hesitated, "...Tai and I had a fight, and I don't want to see him for a while. I need to think about my fight with him, so does him. TK told me about his plan and here I am."

"You got your permission, eh?" Matt asked. He didn't want Tai to start another fight with him for taking Kari in boys night. "Yes. From Dad and Mom. I struggled hard for it. Tai didn't even know. I also asked Dad and Mom to keep it secret."

Matt widened his eyes. _What is the fight about? Tai and Kari had never had such a 'great war' before_. Matt saved the question for later as she started to put on her sad face. He didn't want to ruin the girl's mood.

"Matt, will Dad come home tonight?" TK changed the subject after the kids put their sleepover bags in Matt's room.

"Nope. We'll have a great party until tomorrow morning."

"Mm... just reminding, we'll be studying tonight." Ken interrupted. Matt giggled. "Don't be so strict, Mr. Genius. Yes, I've received the duty to watch over you from Joe, so I won't be a delinquent for a while and do it right."

Ken nodded. _He's still a discipline boy like Sam once did_, Matt thought.

* * *

Evening. From the kitchen, Matt could hear Ken explained to the others about some trigonometric theorems. TK sometimes corrected and Kari sometimes asked. Matt never saw them study together with such a spirit; they didn't even remember dinner. Matt could be grateful about it because he wasn't a good cook. Making TK suffer from his super spicy dish last week was his horrible experience in cooking. But somehow, the voices of spirited kids encouraged Matt to prepare eatable, nutritious dinner for the hardworking brains. He struggled hard in the kitchen and made it in time; TK's stomach finally growled. "Ahahaha," TK rubbed his neck nervously, "We better have a dinner."

Kari sniffed something delicious in the air. "Looks like your onii-san has cooked something tasty." She whispered, smiling happily.

"Dinner's ready!" Matt shouted from the kitchen. The children's faces were lit up. "Coming!" They answered, rushing to the kitchen. Four plates of curry rice had been served on the dining table. "Wow, you made these?" TK said in awe while sitting.

"Of course I did. Don't worry, this time isn't as spicy as before."

Ken and Kari tried not to laugh, remembering TK's story about the magma dish. "Let's just hope the spoon won't melt in the curry." TK joked. This time, Ken and Kari failed to hold their laugh. Matt smirked and sat on the chair next to TK. "It's eatable—and can cause addiction."

TK chuckled. "OK. I love whatever you cook, anyway. Ittadakimasu."

"Ittadakimasu." The others followed TK and began to eat. Surprisingly, the curry was quite well and Matt was right about being addicted to the curry. "Nee, Onii-san, what did you put in it? You didn't put any addictives to spice it, did you?" TK asked as Matt put some rice and curry in TK's plate for the second time. Matt winked while handing his little bro the plate. "It's a top secret."

"Stop it, or I'll tell Ken and Kari you always kiss a photo of Sora before going to bed." TK said coolly. Matt blushed. "You're crazy! I'm in love with her but not in that stupid way!" Ken and Kari burst into laughter while Matt was bullied verbally by the younger blond.

"I guess he put in a little love in the curry." Ken finally said after the laughter subsided.

"What makes you think so?" TK munched a spoonful of rice.

"I've known a kind of lover chefs who won't miss that small detail. One of their distinctive attributes," Ken pointed at Matt's apron, "is like that pink frilly apron with a "Kiss The Cook" printed on it."

Matt looked down. "Oh man!" Matt quickly took his embarassing apron off. At first, he was annoyed to see the pink apron given to him from his mom at his 7th birthday; it was oversized and too frilly, but years passed and Matt got used to wear it whenever he cooked. Kari was about to take a photo of the cool rockstar Matt Ishida in that apron, but she was too late. "Oh, Ken, you mustn't tell him earlier! It made me unable to take a candid photo; it must be cool, I'll show Tai!" Kari held her camera up.

That day, the kids were having fun with their pink-aproned sitter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Her Secret**

Tai seemed sleepless. What was more amazing (and horrifying) was the fact he didn't even fall asleep in the class. Matt was caught several times observing him (and not paying attention to the lesson), therefore the teacher got angry and sent Matt to the corridor. In break time, Tai didn't have his lunch and just stayed in the class with that tired, lifeless look. Matt and Sora, as his best friends, grew anxious. Before leaving for her tennis exercise, Sora reminded Matt about asking Tai what happened. Matt said yes. Sora had tried several times to reveal what happened with that bushy-haired boy, to no result, and Sora asked Matt to be silent because sometimes, Matt broke Tai's mood and made situation worse. But Sora's (as well as Matt's) concern about Tai arose. Sora gave up and trusted Matt to go on.

"Tai." Matt called. Tai looked behind for a while, then continued walking without greeting Matt back. "Hey, hey, what happened? " Matt tapped his best friend's shoulder. Tai stooped. "Kari."

_Well, I must have known. What can bother Tai other than me, Sora, Kari, and his soccer career? He has no problem with me, Sora, and soccer, so Kari is the only possibility_. Matt remembered the fight Kari mentioned two nights before. "What's wrong with her? Why don't you tell me earlier? Or Sora?"

"Because you two will think I have sister-complex, and it's not cool."

"You're not cool from the beginning, Tai, so stop worrying about it." Matt commented and Tai smacked his arm like he used to do, giving Matt a relief. "Fine, Prince Charming. I'll tell you, but please don't tell Sora. Kari and I had a small argument days ago, and because of that, she went to Yolei's house to free herself from me. She didn't even tell me and also didn't want me to visit. Mom told that all. I regretted what I did, but now I have no chance to get Kari back... Well, that's what I get for not respecting Kari's privacy...and not being grateful enough about having a sister."

"What do you mean with 'not being grateful'? You never underestimate her or hoping her to disappear."

Tai shrugged, "You know, I don't want to be parted from Kari, therefore I become possessive. It annoyed her and that was why she left. Now, I realize I can't ask her to stay by my side forever; just having Kari as my sister is enough. I can't ask more."

Matt and TK were 'forcefully' parted when they were very young. Unlike the blonds, Tai and Kari were parted because of Kari's will. Matt didn't know how if TK didn't want to see him again. Besides, Tai's mom helped Kari hide in Matt's house by lying; if Nancy did the same to him and TK, maybe Matt would feel worse than Tai.

"Huh, this is what Davis told me about sister. Your sister is the most annoying person in the world," Tai continued, "Unfortunately, although I now can consider Kari as 'annoying', she's still my cute sister."

Matt just silenced. He didn't want to encourage Tai. _Better find a way to persuade Kari_, Matt said to himself.

Suddenly, Tai and Matt caught a sight of Kari across the street. She was standing in front of Ken, seemingly nervous. TK was close, but not too close to interrupt Ken and Kari. Tai immediately called Kari. The girl quickly spun on her heels and blushed harshly. She screamed and dragged TK away, leaving the confused Ken behind. "Hey, Kari, wait!" Tai crossed the street with overflowing curiosity and Matt following. Kari and TK turned right. Tai kept his eyes on them and sped up, but unfortunately, Tai lost them in the turn.

Matt and Ken finally reached Tai. The two tried hard to breath. Running up at crazy speed like the young soccer player needed much air and energy."She's gone." Matt said after he could breath normally.

"Yeah. Unfortunately," Tai punched the ground frustratedly, "Aah! If only I can ask her..."

Matt sighed. Kari was hiding something, and the one other than her who knew what she was hiding was probably TK. "I'll ask about this to TK later."

Tai only nodded plainly, then turned to Ken. "What did she tell you?"

Ken shook his head, clueless. "She hadn't told me a thing when you came, but I'm sure it's something serious," Ken showed his empathy to Tai because he knew what happened to the Yagami siblings, "I'll talk to Kari to find out, if you don't mind."

"That's very kind of you," Tai wiped his sweaty forehead, smiling a grateful smile, "Thanks for helping." The brunette stared longingly into Matt's eyes, wishing that Matt wouldn't bring him an empty hope, but Kari. Matt understood this and he could do nothing except fulfilling Tai's wish to reunite the broken relationship.

* * *

Saturday night. Matt was still lying on the sofa, gazing at the ceiling as if Sora was there. Sora. How much he missed his girlfriend, but she became busier because of school festival's preparation. Honestly, Matt hoped that Sora were there with him, helping him to solve the Yagami girl's problem. Matt didn't know how to begin a talk about something personal with Kari, but he must help Tai. Only Sora who could really understand everyone's feeling, especially girls.

"...Matt..."

Matt jumped into reality after TK shook his body. "Done with your homework?"

TK nodded, then yawned, eyes half-opened. "Let's go to sleep. Help me take out the futon."

Matt stood up and walked to his room, followed by TK. When Matt was about to open the door, he remembered that Kari slept there. Because there was only one room available, Matt let Kari in, so he, TK, and Ken slept in the middle room (Malcolm's room wasn't too wide for the three of them). "Is Kari inside?"

"Not yet... ah, there she is."

Kari also seemed very sleepy. She had changed to pajama. Her right hand held her day outfit. She smiled to the boys while rubbing her droopy eyes. "Want to take out the futon? Let me help."

Matt, TK, and Kari brought the futon to the middle room. Just in time, Ken finished cleaning the room so that they could sleep without being bothered by scattered books and stationaries. They set out the futon on the floor and smiled when they were done. "Wow, I love bedtime!" TK quickly lay down on his futon and covered himself with a blanket, "And how warm my futon is!"

Ken and Kari laughed. Matt only smiled. "Back when you were 5, you really hated bedtime because you wanted to stay up watching movies. Now you understand what makes sleeping feel nice."

"Right. Worksheets made me sleepy, I guess." TK curled his body like a little kid while hugging his blanket. "Aw, so cute of you, TK!" Kari pinched TK's cheek.

"Ouch, ouch, Kari, stop it!"

They laughed again.

Ken called Matt. "Sumimasen, can I use the..."

"You can," Matt pointed the phone, "Call your parents before they become worried. And don't feel so shy about using my phone that you ask for my permission everytime."

Ken smiled and bowed down as if thanking Matt, then called his parents. Matt caught a few regular short sentences Ken said while phoning, like 'I'm OK', 'I'm studying hard', 'having much fun', but some sentences really knocked Matt.

"Yes, I won't sleep late again, Mom. Hahaha, better do my homework tonight than tomorrow, so I can enjoy my Sunday with Matt, TK, and Kari here. No, no, I don't catch a cold. Matt is taking care the three of us very seriously. He prohibits us to sleep late except for homework like tonight. Yes, he's a good brother, like Sam once did. OK. Have a nice dream, Mom. Good night."

_Matt is taking care the three of us very seriously. He's a good brother, like Sam once did. _But Matt knew he wasn't that good. He never really knew how Sam treated Ken, but he just knew that Sam treated Ken very well.

Ken came back to the middle room. "Did you call your parents, Ken?" Kari asked, and Ken answered with a simple nod. "Don't you want to call your parents, Kari?"

Kari shook her head slowly, seemed uncertain. A side of her wanted to, but the other side didn't. "Maybe tomorrow," Kari forcefully smiled, "OK, good night, guys, nice dream!"

"Night, Kari."

Kari walked out to Matt's room and the boys quickly lay down under their comfortable blankets. Unfortunately, as soon as they closed their eyes, the sleepiness was gone. Minute by minute passed by in stillness, but TK couldn't hold it anymore. "Matt, do something," TK tugged his brother's clothes at 01.29, "I can't sleep."

Matt opened his eyes and sighed. "Close your eyes. You'll sleep."

"It won't help."

"It works for Ken."

Hearing his name being called, Ken stirred. "Uh..." he looked aside, "What's it, Matt?"

"He's not asleep." TK said. Matt grinned. "So, none of us will sleep tonight, it seems."

"No, no, I don't want to ruin my quality sleeping time. I want to sleep! Do something, Matt!" TK insisted.

_They also can't sleep. _Kari peeked inside the room. "Oh? Kari?" Ken was the first to catch a sight of her. Kari blushed a little, then walked inside the room. "_Ano..._ Matt, I'm sorry, but the lamp inside your room blinked and became dim."

Matt went to his room, followed by Kari and the other boys. When they got in, suddenly the lamp 'exploded'. Kari screamed in horror, "Tai!"

A thud sound made Matt realize that Kari fell on her knees. "Kari!" He called, but TK replied, "I got her! Let's go outside!"

The four went back to the living room. Kari trembled badly on a futon. "Hey, Kari, it's OK," TK patted her shoulder, "You can sleep here."

Seeing Kari still shuddered, Matt thought of what made her so scared of the sudden darkness, even after they got into a brighter room. She also shouted 'Tai' immediately after the lamp exploded. Did that mean only Tai could comfort her? But Tai wasn't there.

"What does Tai usually do to comfort you?" Ken asked, resounding what Matt thought.

"Mmm... I can't tell..." Kari stooped. Tai hugged her if there was a sudden blackout, but she couldn't ask one of them to hug her, surely.

Matt covered Kari with a blanket. "Feeling better?"

Kari sighed in relief and curled herself in the blanket. "Yes. Thank you, Matt. I'm sorry to scream like that before..."

"That's OK. You were scared."

Kari held her blanket tightly. "I hate blackout. It feels so cold."

"Cold?" TK asked. Kari nodded. "Whenever a blackout happens, I always remember that time. When I was very little, maybe around five or six, I slept alone in my room. It was winter and of course, it was cold inside my room even with layers of blanket covering me. Suddenly, there was a blackout, and right at that time, my window hinge broke. The window flew open and sent a good amount of sharp coldness to me. I was very scared. I screamed but no one came... but after a while, Tai came inside and immediately hugged me...

Tai... how much I miss him now, but I hurt him by running away this afternoon..."

"He misses you, too."

Kari faced up. Matt sat in front of Kari with a soothing smile. "Look, Tai and I share the same feelings about you and TK. He cares for you so much, regardless of how you acted before."

"Are you sure? He was very angry that time... He never shouted to me, but that day, he even banged the dining table..."

"I know. Tai told me and he regretted it. However, he's still your brother, and as he said this afternoon, you're still his cute sister."

"He...he said that?" Kari asked in disbelief.

"Of course."

Kari giggled. "Tai is always like that. Seeing me as a little girl even though I've grown up, but I guess it's a thing that I don't want to lose."

"I'm glad you understand that before it's too late," Ken said with very slight sadness, "It's because there will be a day when you lose him and he won't come back. Like Sam."

"But he's alive, Ken," TK said softly, referring to Sam, "People aren't gone forever when they die. They only take a new form of life in the heart of ones who love them. Besides... I know he isn't like Matt, but don't you see him in Matt?" TK clung onto Matt. Ken widened his eyes, so did Matt. "What do you mean, TK?" Matt asked, and TK only replied with a cheerful smile.

"Right. I see how Sam once cared me in Matt," Ken smiled, "Thank you."

"Thank you too for comforting me tonight, Matt," Kari shifted to the older blond, "You helped me to forgive Tai."

Matt felt like he didn't do anything meaningful, but he was relieved that Ken and Kari thought so. To make the two feel the presence of their brothers in him was nearly impossible, but he did care for them as much as he cared TK this week because of the absence of their brothers—_their personal guardians_. Feeling an intense gaze from the two, Matt changed the subject. "You're welcome, nice to help, but look, it's 2 a.m. We can't stay up if we want to wake up earlier tomorrow morning."

TK quickly slipped under his cover. "Kari, do you mind if you sleep on the sofa?"

Kari nodded. Matt brought her one more blanket and a soft pillow. "I hope you won't suffer from neck stiffness because of this." Matt said as Kari lay covered on the sofa.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you so much."

"Hey, Kari, don't forget to call Tai this morning," TK faced up, "and pray for him too, so that he won't have a bad dream about you."

"I know it, TK," Kari let out a soft chuckle, "Night, everyone."

"Night, Kari."

Ken closed his eyes and whispered softly. Only TK, who slept next to him, could hear him.

_"God, please take care of my parents as they do to me. Also, take care of Sam wherever he is now. Tell him not to worry. I'm here, safe and sound with my friends, and I'll always remember him. Please tell him my thanks for being my greatest brother. Amen."_

* * *

The next morning...

"Kari?!"

"Um... sorry for this late call, Tai..."

"Where have you been? Are you alright? You sleep well? Don't catch a cold? What did you eat last night?"

Kari was touched to hear Tai's concern. She giggled. "I'm incredibly OK. I'm now in Matt's apartment, together with Ken and TK."

"What?!"

Kari explained the situation and surprisingly, Tai understood. "I'm glad Matt takes care of you. Listen... I'm sorry... I regret what I did a few days ago... I must have known that as we grow, we become so different, and there are stuffs that one can't show another. I won't do that again. I can't swear, but I'll try, Kari... You'll come home, won't you?"

Tai sounded miserable and tired. Was that because of Kari's leave? Kari didn't know for sure, but it was probably because of her. Tai might stayed up late to wait her call. Or maybe, he cried. No, Tai wasn't a crybaby, but who knows? Kari only wanted to spark his spirit this time. "I'll come home after school, Tuesday or Wednesday."

"Phew... I once thought that I won't see you anymore..."

"Tai, I'm sorry... I don't really want to upset you like this..."

Chuckle. "No, you didn't do anything wrong, imouto," Kari liked the way Tai called her, "Can you give the phone to Matt? I'll tell him to become my sister's slave."

"Stop it, Onii-san." Giggle again, then Kari called Matt. The younger children began to eat after Matt answered the phone. "How's Tai?" TK asked.

"He sounded tired, but in the end of the call, he was once again energized." Kari bit her toast. The children then had a small talk when Kari caught a dangerous signal from the phone room.

"So what's this about, actually?" Matt asked. Kari knew what Matt meant. Her face turned stern and red. "Kari?" Ken wove his hand in front of her, but Kari didn't response. She waited for the long silence from the phone room to end.

That was when Matt burst into laughter. "What?! Oh, OK, I won't tell him. He's here..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kari ran into the phone room and grabbed the phone from Matt, "See you, Tai!"

Clang! Kari hung up the phone. Matt was quite surprised of her reaction. Kari bowed down. "Gomen nasai, Matt... It's reflex..."

TK and Ken peeped into the phone room. "Wow, what's that, Kari? Is there something wrong?"

Kari shook her head. "N-nothing, TK..."

"Yes, it's nothing, guys. Go finish your breakfast." Matt said and the boys went back to their toast. Matt winked to Kari. "So Tai found a photo of Ken inside your notebook?"

Kari stooped deeply, her face turned bright red. "Only TK and Yolei knew this, but since Tai told you directly..."

Matt ruffled Kari's hair. "I'll keep it a secret. You won't be mad at Tai, will you?"

"Surely not, as long as he doesn't tell Ken."


	4. Chapter 4

**His Dilemma**

"Wow. Tomorrow is final," TK said as he crossed that day's date on the calendar, "Somehow, it makes me nervous."

"You're the captain, TK. If you're nervous, how will your teammates feel?" Kari said.

"Well, that position makes me nervous. I never imagine being a captain in school's basketball team, seriously. And this is my first final match."

"Be optimistic. You have practiced hard with your team, haven't you? This match will be no different like the others you've passed." Ken scribbled down some equations.

"I hope so, Ken." TK put down his marker and came back to his worksheet.

Ken faced up and held TK's shoulder. "We'll be there to support you, TK."

TK grinned. "Thank you. I hope I won't disappoint you."

"You won't! I believe it," Kari hugged TK one-handed, "Ganbatte nee, Takeru-kun."

TK nodded happily. He liked how his friends supported him.

"Oi, TK," Matt entered the living room, "I've repaired your shoes."

"Wow!" TK accepted his sport shoes with gleaming eyes, "You're wonderful, Matt! Before this, there were holes here and there. How did you do this?"

"For my brother, everything's possible," He ruffled TK's golden hair, "Show me the best with those shoes. And remember, 'best' doesn't mean 'win'."

TK thumbed up. "You'll watch me play, won't you?"

"Of course."

TK grinned wider. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"Don't break it like Mom and Dad; they never come." TK stared hopefully at his brother. Matt smiled reassuringly. He knew how TK thought about their parents. They were family, but to be together as a whole was something nearly impossible. Therefore, TK saw Matt as a loyal companion who could overcome his loneliness.

"If there isn't any obstacle, I'll come, TK."

"Even if there's a date with Sora?"

Matt laughed. "I don't have a date planned tomorrow. Besides, she will understand if I cancel our date because of you. If she insists, a break-up will be the best choice I have."

"You think so? I'll tell Sora." TK walked to the phone. Matt quickly circled his arm around TK tightly until TK choked. "You little rascal, get back to your worksheet!"

Ken and Kari laughed.

* * *

Matt hummed happily on the way home the next afternoon. Tai and Sora said they would come to TK's match to support, too. TK's spirit would be boosted up, for sure. _What a happy Monday_, he said to himself.

When Matt opened the door, everything changed, because Ken lay unconscious in the living room, with reddened face.

* * *

Ken had a fever, but he didn't show any other signs of severe illness, so Matt decided not to call the doctor. Half an hour passed in silence as Matt took care of Ken. Was Ken studying too hard without Matt's supervision later at night? Was he too active in his school clubs recently? Was this because of seasonal change? Matt didn't know for sure. He regretted for not observing Ken carefully.

Kari wasn't in the apartment. She must be watching TK's match, where Matt was supposed to be. Matt sighed. He promised to TK that he would come, but for the first time, Matt broke his promise. What could he do? Ken needed him urgently, and no one else was in the apartment when Ken collapsed. Leaving Ken alone for a basketball match wasn't a choice.

"Matt..." Ken called as soon as he caught a sight of a tall blonde boy. Matt moved closer. "What's it, Ken?"

"Sorry..." Ken said weakly, "Can you go to see TK, please?"

"I can't, Ken. I can't leave you here."

Ken tried hard to sat, resisting the drowsiness attacking him. Matt helped him and was relieved when knowing Ken had cooled down. "But he's waiting for you, Matt."

"I know, but TK isn't that childish anymore. He will understand why I'm not coming."

Ken stooped. "Why are you caring for me that much now? Your brotherhood with TK is very strong."

"Only stupid people leave the ones needing help."

"But I can take care of myself!" Ken's tone changed a bit—insisting, "Without Sam, I'm..."

"...alone," Matt cut, "Stop saying that. I'm bored."

Ken widened his eyes. "I never said that."

"You never said that, but you feels that everyday," Matt looked at Ken sharply, "It's good you can be friends with TK, Kari, and me, but there's a part of yourself that won't permit you to receive other's help. You used to do everything alone after Sam's death, and it's also good because being too dependant to others can't make you survive. But what's wrong to open yourself more? There are things that you can't bear alone."

Ken sighed. Matt stopped for a while, giving Ken time to think, then continued, "If you still think TK's more important to me because he's my brother, it's true, but now, I'm not thinking about that. Remember what TK said about being everyone's brother?"

Ken faced up. Matt smiled. "Right now, you're also my brother, Ken."

* * *

TK didn't see Matt. It killed his concentration. He missed the ball few times. "Where is him?" He asked sadly in his heart, "He promised to come..."

But TK knew it wasn't the right time to think about him. TK had to lead his team. TK didn't want to lose because he wanted to present his victory to Matt.

When TK was only a little kid, Matt promised to see him reading poem in school festival, but TK didn't see Matt until the time he got to the stage. TK was very sad. He didn't want to read his poem and cried in the backstage. His mom tried to calm him and finally, half-heartedly, TK got on the stage. He was about to read his poem when he saw Matt panting in front of the school hall. Matt wove his hand and smiled. It boosted up TK's mood. TK received standing applause for reading his poem whole-heartedly. Matt didn't stand up. He only smiled, but it was more than enough for TK. Remembering that somehow strengthened TK. "Wherever Matt is, I'll gonna show him my best!"

TK scored three points. Tai yelled in joy immediately as the supporters of TK's team did. Kari smiled in relief, but her mind still ran furiously to Ken and Matt. Meanwhile, Sora received a text message from Matt. She gasped and quickly pulled Tai to sit down. "Tai, Kari, read this."

Tai and Kari read the text message.

_Sorry I'm late. Ken and I will arrive in a few minutes._

"What?! How can he be late to watch TK's important match?" Tai widened his eyes.

"There must be something." Sora dialed Matt's number, but no one answered. "What's wrong with him? I hope he's alright." Sora began to worry. It wasn't like Matt to not answer the phone.

Suddenly, Kari caught a sight of Matt and Ken near the entrance of the sport hall. Ken was brought on Matt's back; he wasn't strong enough to stand on his own feet, and still wearing pajama plus an oversized jacket. Matt panted, sweat trickled down in rivulets. "Ken... we arrive..." He said within short breath, "Are you OK? Feeling dizzy or something?"

Ken held his head, trying to resist the drowsiness because of Matt's crazy movement. He slowly shook his head. "No. I'm feeling better after you showed me how crazy you are to go to TK's match with me on your back." He giggled.

"Huh, even Tai can't run at his 'normal' speed with a you on his back." He smirked. Ken got down from Matt's back, standing limply on the ground. The two walked into the hall. Kari tugged Sora's clothes. "Look, Sora! It's Matt! And Ken, too!" She pointed at them.

Sora widened her eyes and sighed in relief. "It's good he comes. He told me he had promised and for a while, I thought he would break his promise..."

"He'll try hard not to disappoint TK." Tai smiled, proud of his best friend's loyalty. Tai didn't know what really happened to Matt; the rockstar seemed very tired, but it showed Matt's effort to overcome whatever obstacling him from watching TK's big match. Matt quickly found two seats for him and Ken. As they settled down, Sora and Kari wove at them. The boys wove back.

Last minutes. TK became uneasy. His team needed to score at least 7 points in order to win. Several team strategies had been played on the field, but still, their opponent played better. This was the real final; the real end. TK's team would be ended here and TK thought it must be because of his disturbed concentration in the early minutes. He would disappoint his teammates. Hearing the swarming voice of people supporting his team, TK realized he would also disappoint the supporters.

"TK! I'm sorry I'm late! You've done a great job, keep on!"

TK easily recognized that hoarse voice, regardless of the other voices distorting it. His lips curved into a slight smile. He regretted not to believe in his brother. His loyal companion. The one that never break a promise. For that person, TK would do his best, because that person also did the same for TK until that time.

The game ended with a whistle. TK scored three points in only two seconds before the real end.

* * *

"That was great, man!" Yuuki, one of TK's teammates, circled TK's neck with his arm as they entered the changing room, "Three points, near the end of the game! Just like in movies!"

TK smiled wearily, wiping his head with a towel. "But it's nothing. We don't win. Sorry, I lost my concentration in the beginning. If only I..."

"Regret is no use." Arisaka, the coldest guard in the world, commented. Yuuki made a face while turning back to him. "Shut up. You don't make TK better. Try to understand his burden as a captain!"

"And this is our first final match also, Arisaka. Don't blame TK too much. Sekigawa team is much more experienced." Cole reminded.

Arisaka shrugged. "You cut my words here and there before I could finish. I mean, regret is no use...because there's nothing to be regretted. Winning is not about the score, but our teamworks. Unlike Sekigawa which has an individualistic top scorer, we score points together."

"Huh, since when you become so wise?" Darren elbowed Arisaka on the rib. TK laughed as Arisaka punched Darren. It was a relief that his teammates weren't only mates in the match, but also outside 'the battle field'. They could accept this defeat as another form of victory to build up deeper camaraderie. It reminded TK of Matt's words a night before the match: 'best' didn't mean 'win'.

_Anyway, where's Matt? Better change quickly and go find him_. TK said in his heart as he beckoned his friends to move faster.

* * *

Tai shook his head continuously, absentmindedly. Sora didn't even blink while listening to Matt, so did Kari. "You really try hard to go to this match. I hope Ken's fine with the bumpy marathon." Tai remarked.

"Don't worry about me," Ken took off the jacket and smiled, "Matt took a good care of me. He also had proved that he can be everyone's good brother."

Matt quickly shook his head. "I mustn't fulfill your request to go to this match, Ken. Bringing you that way can worsen your situation. But...oh well, let's just hope your parents won't kill me once you come home."

"They won't. Look, it's the captain."

Matt saw TK walk to him, wearing his usual smile. That smile grew wider as the blue eyes of the blonds met. TK sped up his steps. "Hi, Matt!" He greeted the older blond after the two got close, "I thought you didn't come."

"Sorry, TK. There's something on my way here, but I can handle it... I think," Matt turned to Ken, then turned to TK again, "You're great. I don't know how you managed to score three points in such a short time. Right, Ken?"

"Un. I'm sure this will be an unforgettable final for Hikarigaoka."

TK clutched his bag tighter. "I'll try hard to win my next match!"

"Good spirit," Matt ruffled his brother's hair, then clung his arms onto TK and Ken, "Let's celebrate this somewhere. Tai, you bring some money, don't you?"

"Hey, what does that mean?"

Sora and Kari smiled as persuasive as possible while putting on their puppy eyes. "Onii-san, please be nice to TK..." Kari pleaded. Tai rubbed the back of his neck. He wouldn't start another argument with her, so... "I'll pay you a revenge later, Matt!"

Tai took Kari's hand and walked towards a nearby cafe with the others following. Ken was telling TK what happened before when Matt whispered to Sora, "I begin to think that my reason to befriend Tai is his 'kindness' to pay for our date."

"You're evil." Sora laughed as she turned to TK and Ken. TK seemed surprised and worried after he knew that Ken was quite sick before, but thanks to Matt, Ken had been better. Sora smiled to imagine what her boyfriend had done to the two. Somehow, it ensured Sora that Matt was the one she could rely on in the future, after they got married. Ashamed with the thought, she hit Matt's upper arm gently and stooped down, hiding her reddened face. Matt rubbed the spot where he was hit. "What's that for?"

"Nothing. You're just too cute to not be hit." She said softly while moving faster. A sudden feverish heat burnt the rockstar as he froze.


	5. Chapter 5

**Their Test**

The first test day was the last day TK, Ken, and Kari stayed at Matt's place. This was one of the days they struggled hard for. They had prepared everything to face their enemies: a series of multiple-choice-question tests. Their weapons (a.k.a. pens and pencils) had already been packed neatly in their school bags a night before the test.

Unfortunately, TK ruined everything by turning off the 'central' alarm clock the second time it rang.

Kari was the first one awake. She drowsily rubbed her eyes, sensing something wrong, but her mind wasn't ready to realize what it really was. She opened her window. Morning sun shone so brightly and quickly pulled Hikari to full consciousness. "What time is it?" She ran downstairs and caught a sight of the wall clock.

8:30.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! The test will start in 30 minutes!"

The screaming Kari woke up the sleepy boys. Their sleeping position made them immediately see the wall clock and the two younger boys gave a similar reaction while Matt quickly pulled the two up. "Take a bath, quick!"

After a frantic series of morning activities, the four ran outside, but soon, they got their first obstacle: there was a construction project, so they couldn't take the usual route to school. "We won't make it in time." Ken sighed as he looked at the do-not-pass sign. But Matt didn't think so. If TK, Ken, and Kari took the long route, they would be late, and it meant the three must wait until next week to finish that day's test. Matt wouldn't let anything ruin a week of hard work the children had passed.

"There's still a way, Ken," Matt took a step backward, then ran and jumped over the wooden plank bordering the construction site, "Come on!"

The kids dropped their jaws. "You can't do that! There will be trouble if we get caught!" Ken shouted, but TK took his hand and dragged him, following Matt. "They won't put kids in jail, Ken! Kari, let's go!"

"TK!...Oh, forget it!" Kari followed TK. The three jumped over the wooden plank together and ran towards the next wooden plank. They jumped over the next wooden plank and turned left.

Unexpectedly, in the turn, there were a bunch of in-training bulldogs running towards them. They were so strong together that even their trainer got dragged away. The four kids froze. "This is not good." TK emphasized every words. Matt saw a chance to escape and quickly led the kids to avoid the dogs. "We've gone this far, don't give up!" The younger kids ran as crazily as they could because the dogs really chased them. Matt looked at his watch. 8:54 and they had just passed two of four turns to Hikarigaoka.

Suddenly, Kari screamed. Matt turned around and saw one of the dogs was free from the trainer's bind and got in a pretty good distance with them. Kari was the one closest to it. Matt gritted his teeth. He immediately took off his school bag and sent the dog flying by swinging his school bag to it. "Thanks..." Kari said, her face was pale because of the thrilling dogs. Matt only smiled.

The next turn. "Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The four rolled down the street because they couldn't balance theirselves while running down the steep lane. They were bruised here and there after they stopped rolling. TK grimaced, holding his left leg. "TK, what's wrong?" Ken asked worriedly.

"I get a cramp..." TK bit his lower lip while trying to stand up, but failed. Matt held the falling TK and slowly lifted him. "If the pain worsens, tell me." Matt grinned to his brother. TK got a clue of what Matt would do next. "No, Matt, you..."

Before TK could finish his sentence, Matt ran against the strong pull of gravity on the ascending road. TK felt Matt's heavy breath and fast heartbeat. "Please let me down! You don't have to do this!"

"Shut up! As long as your leg's in pain, I'll carry you to school!" Matt turned to Kari and Ken, "Is everything fine back there? Ken, help Kari to keep running!"

Ken nodded, then took Kari's hand and smiled to her. "Kari, tell me if you feel you can't hold it."

Kari blushed, but she threw away her nervousness towards Ken. "It's not the right time. I must keep running and not obstacling Ken!" She thought.

They finally arrived in the last turn, where the school was. 8:58. The automatic gate slowly closed. Matt widened his eyes. "Please don't! Ken, help TK!" Matt let TK down, then ran and...

...held the nearly-closed gate with the help of his body and his school bag. "Hurry!"

The kids immediately passed the gate one by one and at 8:59, all of them had entered the school. "Thank you, Matt!" They shouted.

Matt smiled as he freed himself from the gate, but the smile soon faded when he heard someone yelled at him. "Man, must be the security service!" He mumbled, running away.

9:13. Matt stopped running. He had no energy left. His legs ached. Dizziness began to attack him. He didn't expect himself to be on time. Nothing interesting or urgent happened in the school, so he walked calmly to school.

TK got a sore leg; it must be hard for him to walk quickly. Kari was very pale, like all blood had drained from her face; Matt wished she didn't collapse once she got into the classroom. Ken was just recovered from his sickness; running at full speed like this morning wouldn't be good for him. Matt sighed. "If only I could get up earlier...they wouldn't get into trouble." Matt gazed upon the darkened morning sky. "Wait," He blinked, "Is it going to..."

A while later, Matt got soaked from top to toe by the rain. He exhaled heavily. "I must have known..."

What a hectic day for Matt. He couldn't think what was worse than this, but as he thought deeper, he realized that day wasn't just a painful day. Behind any accidents, there must be a lesson. For Matt, it was a lesson to keep his optimism, even in such a hard condition, and reached any goals as soon and as good as possible. It was Matt's courage that brought a crazy idea to jump over the wooden plank of the construction area, but no one cared about it because the kids arrived at the elementary school in time. The second lesson for Matt was quite simple: there's a fun adventure awaiting for you whenever you're late.

Under the hazy rain, Matt caught a sight of familiar raven-haired boy across the street. Matt froze as the glasses boy's vague voice reached him.

_"Thank you for taking care of my brother, Matt Ishida."_

* * *

_Although it's 'Complete', but actually this isn't the real end... I'm thinking about an ending scene but no idea comes out... If there's a request or something about the ending, tell me, it will be helpful :) Thanks and sorry for the randomness of the story :D. Just an idea popped in my head because I think Matt and Ken will be good as brothers. _


End file.
